


随风而逝的故事

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Austria got married with a woman, M/M, POV-OC woman-first person, So did Prussia, Top Austria
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 基尔伯特想做罗德里赫的白瑞德。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	随风而逝的故事

元旦，我和基尔伯特看完金色大厅的音乐会演出，吃完中饭，沿环城大道行驶着。汽车是租赁的，因此我开得很小心，扫雪后仍然湿滑的地面则迫使我开得更慢，我们的车简直像蜗牛在爬行。事实上，我在去年六月才考出驾照，于我而言在异国驾驶不熟悉的车辆实在是一种为难。但基尔伯特喝了酒。因此这项工作只能由我来。我紧张地抓着方向盘，生怕出什么纰漏。

当我在一条窄巷中驶过一处未扫开积雪的路面时，车熄火了。我反复地插拔钥匙、旋转，都无济于事。我看了一眼基尔伯特。他躺在放到最低的座位上——几乎像躺椅那样，歪着脖子靠着。一阵阵的酒精味从他领子里飘出，好像整个人都在酒桶里泡过。我回想午餐时刻他一杯接一杯地喝酒的场景。与他相处的两个月以来我没有见过他在白天这样放肆地喝酒。

新年的午后街上几乎看不到人，大多沿街商店也在休业。我只好拨打租车公司电话等待救援。空调停止后车里的温度降得很快，我冷得抱紧胳膊。我们本应该下车，找一处有暖气的小店——但且不说能否就近找到这样的店，光是拖动睡得像昏过去一样沉的基尔伯特就是个大挑战。我只好把他扶到后座，让他躺下，又从后备箱拿出毛毯替他盖上。做完这一切后我穿上厚外衣，这才感到好了许多。

我们在车里等待。这时基尔伯特突然对我说：“你知道门票需要抽签吗？”

“是这样吧？”我答道。我并不十分清楚。我对交响乐或是维也纳都毫无兴趣。

“很难抽到。我抽了五年，从20岁开始。一开始我没有那么多钱，即使抽到也没有用。还好没有抽到。”他缓慢地说。

基尔伯特一旦开始颠来倒去地说同一个词，我就知道他会像个老头子似的絮絮叨叨。于是我做好了聆听他长篇大论的准备。

果然，一分钟后基尔伯特又开口：“那个首席小提琴手是我的中学同学。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，维也纳人，父亲是著名指挥，母亲是歌剧演员。看吧，他的基因这样好，早早被选进乐团也不稀奇。日后他一定会成为他父母那样的名人的，到那时世界上知道他曾经想做科学家的就只有我一个了——‘我想做科学家，像薛定谔那样。我想研究量子物理。’罗德对我说过。他认真起来就是这样，说出的话让人无条件地信服。”

“但他怎么没坚持自己的理想？”我问。我并没有注意乐团里的任何人。我们在音乐厅里的位置不太好，乐手小得像电视上德甲远景里的球员一样。

“这也是没办法的事啊。”基尔伯特说，“小时候每个人都认为自己能够逃脱命运的。”

我点点头。这回基尔伯特真的开始讲他的长篇大论：

“我父亲是个画家。在我中学时他沉迷为维也纳森林作画，于是我们举家搬到奥地利——我、父亲，还有我弟弟。到新学校不久我就和罗德走到了一起。他有一头颜色很深的头发——刚才你也看到了吧？他从小头发颜色就特别深，不像他金发的父亲，但那衬得他皮肤更白，像银光闪闪的马鲛鱼。他是班长，所以卢卡谢维奇先生叫我有什么事多找罗德，想必他也是这样和罗德交代的。开学一周后的一个下午，罗德就主动找我。那天他或许是一路从菲利克斯那小跑来，整个人看起来都红扑扑，脸是最红的。‘我是班长罗德里赫，以后有任何需要帮助的地方请找我。’他说，嘴是笑着的，眼睛却没在笑，看起来并不很开心。虚伪，这是我当时所能想到的词。他表现出不同于这个年纪的成熟，待人彬彬有礼又刻意保留距离。我还记得有一次打篮球缺人时他就站在旁边却不加入，说自己完全不擅长此类运动。于是我问他索要他的联系方式，手机号，或是ins账号之类的，以便‘加紧联系’。果然，他拒绝了我。

“West在比我低一年级的初中部上学，离高中部一墙之隔。我叫他找罗德传话，当面。‘告诉他基尔伯特需要辅导数学。’我说。他不明白，反复问我‘在德国拿全A的你哪里需要辅导呢’。‘就说波茨坦和维也纳的教材区别很大。总之我需要班长的帮助，请他放学后跟我一起回家。’我胡编乱造的借口被West接受了，他承诺第二天一早就去教师办公室门口堵罗德——每天班长都要从菲利克斯那拿来前一天上交的作业。

“那天上午的时间过得特别慢，罗德坐在第一排正中，我坐在墙边。我焦急地等每一堂课下课，想看他是否会主动找我谈话，但没有。一下课同学们就闹哄哄地挤作一团，阻挡我的视线。罗德安静地坐在位置上，从桌斗中掏出一本小说看。我趁出门往那偷瞟一眼，他在看《飘》，就是玛格丽特……玛格丽特·米切尔写的那本。”

他似乎在期待我的应和，于是我说：“噢，我知道那本书。中学时文学老师也推荐我们阅读。”

“但罗德是自己想看那本书。”他很笃定，“罗德喜欢阅读。”

“那还真奇妙，很少有男孩看这种书……这种描述爱情的故事。”

“罗德的卧房里有一整面书柜，一半放着深奥的科学家传记，一半放着文学读物。啊，言归正传。那一整个上午我都在忐忑不安中度过。但罗德平静得像什么也没发生。到中午吃饭时，我忍不住去找了West。‘你真的和他说了吗？’我拉着他的衣服问。‘是呀，他还问了我的名字，说记得你有叫这个名字的弟弟。’他答。‘那他有什么表示？他有不高兴吗？’我问。‘不，他看起来很平静，只是想了很久才对我说他知道了，他会来。’听完他的话我感到更忐忑。其实我完全是为了捉弄他，不，不算是捉弄，只是像好奇的小猫推倒桌上的玻璃瓶那样，想看看这么做会有什么回应罢了。但毫无回应，这让我感到挫败。

“忐忑持续到放学。事实上最后一节课上了一半时，我已经决定下课后找他问个清楚，以至于我被叫起来朗诵时还读错了段。班里一阵哄笑。我看到罗德也转过来，咬着嘴唇，肩膀却一抖一抖地。那真是噩梦！好不容易挨到下课。我拖拖拉拉地收拾桌斗里的书，刻意放慢动作，用余光打量罗德。我注意到他桌边多了一个琴盒，放小提琴的那种。在这之前我不知道他还会音乐。教室里的人越来越少，我桌斗里的书也是。直到最后一本书被我放进书包时，罗德朝我走过来，拎着那个琴盒。‘基尔伯特，’他叫我，‘你需要辅导数学是吗？’

“我尴尬地回着他的话——那时真是糟糕透顶，我觉得我像个初次上台演讲的小学生，对他说话时眼睛都不知往哪放。‘你家不远吧？’他问。‘不，不太远。走路就能回去。’我结结巴巴地说着，带头走出门。其实我骗了他，通常我都要坐三站公交车才能回家。罗德在后面关了教室的灯，又把前后门锁上，才跟上来。我们一路走出校门。我故作镇定，不看他也不主动说话。倒是罗德先问我：‘你弟弟不和你一起回去吗？’当即，我觉得大脑一片空白，我竟然忘记了West。我边说‘West已经很大了，不用我带回家’边拿出手机，还好West已经发来短信说让我不必等他，他已经坐上了回家的车。我按捺不住，问他小提琴的事，他淡淡地说每天午休时都要去排练，他加入了学校的乐团。至此我对他的兴趣又增添几分。

“我父亲租的房子不大，但还好是独栋房屋。那天回到家时我们两人已经走得全身是汗。West正出门遛狗——房东是个孤寡老人，得了重病，留下一条狗委托我们照料，我和West都很喜欢狗，父亲便欣然答应。那天父亲在外写生，家里只剩我们两人。我到厨房洗了脸，然后接了一大杯水喝，又接了一大杯递给罗德。罗德站在厨房门口，拘谨得更像小学生。‘喝点吧！今天太热了。’我说，把杯子塞到他手里。罗德犹豫了下便也仰头喝下去。我记得水流从他嘴角流进衣领的样子，亮晶晶的，像垂钓时的湖面。接着我们去了我的卧房。他终于把琴盒放下，还是拘谨地站在门口。我指使他下楼去餐厅搬一张椅子上来，同时把旧教材收好，统统放进抽屉。

“罗德搬椅子搬得很吃力。他只要一干重活就脸红得不行，后来我才知道他从小体弱，因此才不能打篮球也比其他人更易劳累。我清理好桌面，把讲义摊开，他在我身边坐下。询问了我两地教材异同后他就开始讲解。那天他穿着长袖衬衫，外面还套一件马甲，袖扣上有像纹章的浮雕。‘你家不会是哈布斯堡的后裔吧？’我打趣道，关于奥地利的事我那时知道得很少，但我父亲对音乐感兴趣，因此对奥地利有天然的热情。他曾经想做个音乐家——唉，但我说了，人总是难以摆脱命运的——他原本按照我爷爷的意愿做了建筑师，直到与我母亲离婚后才辞职做了自由画家，但他时不时还会拿长笛吹上几曲。言归正传，罗德举手投足间的确有贵族气质。他简单地否认，然后讲解继续。

“后来West牵着狗回来。Aster一见到罗德就很兴奋，把他舔了又舔，甚至要扑上去。罗德愣在原地不动。我以为他害怕，就开始呵斥狗。罗德见我作势要打狗——其实这只是我吓唬Aster的一种手段——他急得连说话的音调都变高了。‘别这样对它呀！它不会伤害我的。’罗德说，为了证明还蹲下来挠了挠Aster的下巴。狗被他治理得服服帖帖，尾巴摇得飞快。罗德其实很喜欢狗，但他父母不允许他养任何动物——唉，你要是去过他的家就会知道，他是那种典型的上层阶级的、被压抑的孩子。他家的家具一律是深色的胡桃木，就连餐具手柄也都是雕刻了花纹的，吃起饭来气氛尴尬得不行。我们家就不同了。我父亲从来不干涉我和West的生活，每年春假都带我们去田野，让我们撒开脚丫子在灌溉后的麦田里跑，摔跤、打滚，弄的满身泥。父亲特地接了根软管到屋外，就为了让我们互相冲洗。

“我父亲很喜欢罗德，因为他精通音乐，不仅会拉小提琴还会谱曲。罗德也喜欢我父亲——他告诉我，他有个很严厉的父亲，把胡子修成奥匈帝国时候的样子，在家也要穿正装。他每周来我家三次，但无一例外都在晚饭前回去。有一次天下起暴雨，父亲劝罗德在我们家将就住宿，要回家至少等雨停。罗德一脸的阴郁，极不情愿地到二楼给家里打了电话。片刻后他下楼来，眼睛红红的。我问他怎么了，他没告诉我，只说已经知会了家人。那天父亲从冰箱拿出冷冻猪肘做了他的拿手菜，还炸了土豆条。罗德与我们吃饭时，他那贵族气质就全然显现了。他挺得笔直笔直的，像电影里的才有的那种样子……啊，总之就像你早上看到的那样，像他拉小提琴时的架势。他吃土豆条时都要用叉子，可是我父亲把它炸得又焦又硬，他最后只得用手，只吃了两根就去洗手了。Aster一直在餐桌旁跑来跑去，拱着我们的腿和屁股。我感到罗德还是不开心。

“那天八点左右雨停了。罗德执意说要走。父亲说开车送他，他婉拒了。他又上楼去打了个电话。之后我陪他走到公交站台。一路上我们谁也没开口。在车站我对他说了声抱歉，他慌忙抬头看我。接着一辆黑色的车在跟前停下，车灯把他照得又亮又模糊。他钻进了车。来接他的是他母亲，一头蜷曲的棕发，五官深邃，像从油画里走出来一般。她问了我的名字，然后说了些礼节性的话，类似‘谢谢你照顾我们家罗迪’之类的。罗德在车里深深低着头，连看都不敢看我。直到车开动时他才转过小半个脸，用唇语对我告别。

“后来我才知道罗德的父母不允许他随意结交朋友，更不允许去别人家做客——但那是很多年以后我才知道的。那时的我甚至还总想去他家玩。有一天我陪罗德去琴房练琴。一曲结束后他突然放下琴，满怀歉意地走向我。我预感有什么坏消息要来了。果然，他说他不能再为我辅导数学。我追问原因，他淡淡地说每次来时都会沾上狗的毛发，让他的父母恼火。我惊讶得不行，又愧疚得不行，一时想不好说什么。他说完这些转身就要去收拾东西。我拉住他，突然看到他腕口露出的伤痕。在他的抗拒中我把他的袖子卷上去，发现他小臂上满是红肿隆起的印记。

“‘是我父亲用细木条打的……不是很重！我天生就容易这样。夏天抓蚊子包时也会肿成一片的。’他解释，又是咬着嘴唇克制情绪的样子。那一刻一声春雷在脑子里炸响。我说不出话，只是冲动地抱住了他。那真是个错误。”

说到这基尔伯特停下来，我看见他抬起胳膊，颓唐地遮住脸。我闻到充满整个车厢的酒味。“然后你们就在一起了？”我问他。基尔伯特没说话，但手臂下的下巴往锁骨点了点。

“我一点也不惊讶这个故事会发展到这样，从你说第一句话起我就觉得有端倪。你至今还没忘记他吧？”我说。

“不是的……”他摇头，“我已经放下他了，真的。他早就结婚了，不像我……犹犹豫豫这么久才决定要结婚。”

“谁知道你是否放下他了呢？但我只知道你喝得太多。”我联想到他先前说的连续抽签五年，还有谈及这位小提琴手时用以描摹的词句。

“讲下去吧，基尔伯特。我挺好奇后面的事。”我说。

他沉默了很久才接着往下说：

“喜欢罗德这件事令我恐惧，也令我兴奋。我没有告诉任何人，连他也是。在空无一人的琴房拥抱他时，我们什么也没说。第二天我们没谈起这件事，第三天也是，往后都是。他不再给我补习数学。我用一个月的时间啃完《飘》这本书。你知道，我向来对文学不感兴趣。我读得太慢，那本书写得太长、太丰富。当我信心满满地想和他讨论剧情时，他的课间阅读书目已经变成考琳·麦卡洛的《荆棘鸟》。我又偷偷地买来《荆棘鸟》看。他每天中午都要去练琴，有时是和乐团——乐团每周只排练两次，其他时间他就自己练。我坐在琴房合唱的阶梯上，拿出包上素色封皮的《荆棘鸟》。每次他练琴时我都要拿书去看，大多时候是教材，因为我惧怕被看到我在读他喜欢的文学。

“这天当我读得入迷时，他突然放下小提琴开始弹钢琴。他弹了肖邦最出名的那首《夜曲》。我惊讶地放下书走过去，他边弹边朝我抬头。‘你知道肖邦和乔治·桑吗？’他伴着乐声问，两种声音完美地交融。我当然不知道。我只能摇头。‘其实我更喜欢乔治·桑。’他笑了，眉眼弯弯的。这时候琴声突然变得很响。我张着嘴没能说话。等他盖上琴键盖时我才从恍惚中缓过来。他朝我走了两步，我们的距离越来越近。接着很自然地，他把双手都搭上我的肩。

“‘你有什么要对我说的吗？’他问。我又像他第一次给我补习数学的那天一样局促。他把脸凑的太近，我甚至能感受到他的呼吸。我愣了半晌才说说一句至今想起来都让我难堪得不行的话。”

“你说了什么？”我问。

从他胳膊下传出哧哧的笑声。他笑了一阵才说：“我跟他说——‘我更喜欢白瑞德。我想变成白瑞德。’。”

扑哧一声，我也笑了。基尔伯特叫我别笑，可是他也笑个不停。

“别笑了！真是的，就像罗德听到这话时一样，他也笑个不停。他笑得脖子都红了，额头上冒出汗。我也是。我觉得那是我这辈子最尴尬的时刻。天知道我怎么会说出那种话？‘你最好还是别变成白瑞德。’他说，‘白瑞德没有和斯嘉丽在一起。’我后悔得直想咬自己的舌头。这时他凑得更近了，几乎就要把鼻尖碰到我的鼻尖上。‘你敢吗？’他忽然问。‘敢……敢做什么？’我愣愣地答着，并不是装傻，因为我真的没想过他会主动要和我……接吻。‘这里没有监控。现在你可以吻我了。’他说，突然退后一步，把我放开，见我没反应还装作生气的样子。我一着急就冲上去吻了他。我动作太急了，先是把颧骨撞到他眼镜上，然后又差点让他撞到钢琴……那一天真像在做梦。

“我们算是默认了这种关系。在晴朗的天气他还是会在放学后来我家玩一小会。他说他父亲不许他接触小动物——我的方法很笨，他一来我家我就让他披上我的衣服，夏天就直接换我的T恤，这样出门时再把衣服换回去就不会有端倪。他换衣服时起先不让我看，后来便只是背对我。他很瘦，向前俯身时脊椎棱角分明。但他手臂的肌肉线条很明显，大概是由于练琴。有一天我告诉他我也有了自己的长笛，要在他面前表演一番——其实我说这话时尴尬极了，但我练了好久，那是我们在一起的第100天。‘是吗？’他轻声回道，听我磕磕绊绊地吹完，然后抢过了长笛作势要吹。‘可是那是我的——’‘我们不是都接吻过了吗？并没有什么关系吧？’他狡黠地笑，然后又身体力行地证明我在班门弄斧了。他真的是个音乐天才，我甚至觉得他精通所有乐器。

“于是我便自然而然地问他是不是想做个音乐家。但这时他严肃地告诉我，不是，他的梦想是研究量子物理。对，就是我开头告诉你的那样。罗德一直想做物理学家。那天他给我讲了他的家庭——他第一次给我讲这些。得知他父母的职业和经历后我惊讶万分。这是我第一次意识到我和他在家庭上的差距。

“第二次意识到时就是在我去他家的时候了。是的，之前我说过，罗德的父母不允许他在外作客，那么邀请朋友到家里来必然也是不受欢迎的，那时我能隐约感觉到这些。他的父母比任何人的都严厉。

“那一周他父母都去国外巡演，因此我有了机会。我反复向他确认，是否会为他带来麻烦。他笃定地说不会。于是我去了他家。

“在我们谈论完哈布斯堡、歌剧演员和德国南北派猪肘做法后，我们一起做了晚餐。罗德做菜时仪态也很优雅，这一点我一直很钦佩，他是个天生的贵族。然后……你大概能猜到后面发生了什么。那是个难忘的夜晚。在这种事上罗德很主动，像我们初次接吻时那样。我也把主动权交给了他。第一次的确很糟糕，我们什么也没准备。我发誓在我们躺到一张床上前，我都没想过要和他做这样的事……但是，它很自然地就发生了。我觉得那很疼，但我可以很放心地把自己交给他。之后他拿来一本普朗克的书与我分享阅读。说实话，我对那个没兴趣。他像一只吃饱喝足的猫，像挠Aster的下巴那样一手摸着我光溜溜的肚子，另一只手拿着书。

“父亲知道我留宿以后便明白我们的关系了。他问我如何看待这段感情。我那时说不出所以然。父亲突然说他在年轻喜欢的也是男孩。但人不能只为自己而活。

“什么叫人不能为自己而活呢？我觉得我他妈到现在也不明白。我父亲，一个想当音乐家的建筑师，一个喜欢过男人又和女人结婚的人，在我爷爷去世后，在和我母亲离婚后勇敢地做了画家，向我承认这些，难道就是不为自己而活吗？一想起他对母亲的那些温言细语，他在我和West面前说的职业规划教育，我感到恶心又悲伤……抱歉，我不应该跟你说他的事……但……”

“没关系，我早就知道了。”我说。

“是吗？”他缓缓地问。

“弗里德里希先生是个令人尊敬的人。”我安慰道。于是他又开始说：

“我第一次对父亲发脾气。我在房间里大吵大叫，摔了我的长笛。Aster也被吓得疯狂地叫。West慌忙跑过来，他以为我们在打架。我的家乱成一团。

“‘做你自己吧。否则你会留下遗憾。’父亲最后说，在了解了罗德的家庭以后，算作妥协？当时我是这么想。在那一周的最后我又去了罗德家。那天罗德带我去便利店买了安全套和润滑剂。他付款时表情坦然得很，就和问我是不是要补习数学一样。我们又做了一次。其实还是很疼，我想还好是我，否则罗德该多疼呢？他抱着我。我看到他的眼神是迷蒙的。我想起他说的量子物理、乔治·桑、白瑞德、《荆棘鸟》，还有他的母亲欧根妮。我突然觉得他变得陌生——或许是由于听了父亲的话。我想问他些话，但是什么也没问出口。

“最糟糕的事发生了。那天晚上我坐在沙发上和他看球赛时，他母亲回来了。欧根妮女士涂着深厚的眼影，穿一袭黑衣，就连头上都披着黑纱——噢，简直要参加葬礼那样子，抱歉。她一出现我就开始发抖。我慌忙往屋里跑。她叫住了我。‘你是……基尔伯特？’她还记得我的名字，并且准确无误地念了出来。我只好和她解释为什么我会在这里。当然，我不可能告诉她我是来和她儿子上床的。我说学校布置了小组作业，我来和他一起完成，一不小心就忙到了晚上。欧根妮女士明显对我说的话不感兴趣。她问我是否要留宿，我愣在那，不知该说什么，也不敢向罗德使眼神。罗德呢？罗德也像那天在车里般低着头。‘太晚了，你住在这里吧。’她说，为我判了死刑。接着她吩咐罗德去收拾一间房间给我。

“我睡在他家的客房里。被子有些潮湿，显然是刚从仓库里拿出来的，并不好闻。我躺在床上，外面突然下起了暴雨。多么讽刺啊，像那个暴雨夜一样。雷声太响，我难以入眠。我翻看着手机，在这时我早已加上罗德的ins账号了。我翻看他的动态，他很少发什么，也没为别人点过赞。没什么好看的。这时门忽然开了。罗德走进了我的房间。

“‘你怎么来了！’我惊讶地问他。他不说话，只是爬到我的床上。‘我母亲睡了。’他说，‘她工作很累，所以她睡得很沉。’他自然地躺到我身边，从侧面抱住我。但我突然觉得这次和上次的感觉不一样了。或者从上次起就有什么东西偏离轨道了。

“他抱着我，跟我说他一点也不想做音乐家，他有自己理想的职业道路。他不想待在这个家，他喜欢我的狗，喜欢我父亲，羡慕我有个弟弟，羡慕我去过那么多地方，而他一辈子只呆在维也纳。‘停，你才十六岁而已，怎么就说一辈子？’我反问。可是他告诉我他的一辈子都会在维也纳，至少不会离开奥地利。‘我哪里也去不了啊。’他惋惜地说。

“‘我们都还很年轻！你会成为像薛定谔那样的科学家的。’我说。他在我背后小声地笑着。我知道他想做什么。但我意兴阑珊。我对他说我累了，我想睡觉。但是他爬到我身上，主动地亲着我。

“‘你母亲是不是不喜欢我？’我问他。‘怎么会呢？她只是不喜欢我交太多朋友。’他说。‘那就是不喜欢我吧？’‘那……那也无关紧要。’他在我脸颊亲了一口。‘她心高气傲，看不起的人很多，许多业内知名演员都被她讨厌过。’他这样安慰我。我一点也没得到慰藉。‘那你呢？’我问。‘我当然不讨厌你。基尔伯特，我们在一起挺久了。’他摸着我的肚子，他喜欢这样做。‘那你喜欢我吗？’我终于问出了这句话。‘这恐怕不需要问。我们现在正躺在一起，贝什米特先生。’他在我小腹上掐了一把。

“啊，或许我一开始的感觉是对的。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，他比同龄人都要早熟。所以后来——”

基尔伯特的声音被前挡风玻璃上的敲击打断。我转过身，看到几个穿制服的人围在车旁。是租车公司的人来了。我示意基尔伯特不要再说，开了门下车去。他们向我道歉说来得太晚，并祝我新年快乐。当得知我们来自德国时，则又认真地道歉了一次，说希望不要让维也纳在我们心里留下坏印象。

初步检查结果是车底盘进了水，我们无法继续使用这辆车。好在他们开来另一辆车供我们使用。我告知他们这是由于我不慎将车开上积雪导致的，是否需要我作出赔偿。“不必的，女士，祝您和您的伴侣新年快乐！”他们笑嘻嘻地说，帮我一起把烂醉的基尔伯特抬上另一部车。

当我们驶离这片满是积雪的道路后，基尔伯特看起来也清醒了许多。他没有继续刚才的话题，我也没有询问。维也纳爱乐乐团的首席小提琴手在儿时想要做物理学家，就像我儿时也笃信同性恋婚姻合法化的现在我能和女生过一辈子一样。我想弗里德里希先生说的没错，人的确不能只是为自己而活——啊，或许不久后我就该叫他岳父。这位老先生今年已经六十岁了，终于到了颐养天年的日子，可以不必戴着面具而活。嘿，我这么说并非是全无道理的。前天我们从波茨坦出发时，我们正与他传说中的“四十五年老友”卡特先生打了个照面呢。

基尔伯特与罗德里赫的感情到底是由谁先知难而退的呢？这件事好像成了一个谜，但也并非是个谜。我搜刮着脑海中关于《飘》的情节，好像有了答案。但我真心希望基尔伯特，我的朋友，他没有扮演这个故事中的白瑞德。我想大概率上他不是白瑞德式的人。啊，可惜我对文学知之甚少，无法做更进一步的分析。现在我的任务是好好地开车送他到酒店。就让这个他喝多了酒才说出的故事随风而逝吧。

**Ende**


End file.
